Switched Part 1
by Yuzumiii
Summary: Lucy and Natsu tried to find the Magic Ball in the Mizusawa Garden. They found a big tree glowing and some written words in it. They read the writings out loud and suddenly everything turned upside-down! Find out what mystery happened between them!


**Switched Part 1!**

I can hear people murmuring and laughing inside the classroom. I was sitting in my chair listing down things I'm gonna do but ended up slapping my face on my notebook. I turned my head to the window. The blue sky can be seen clearly in my seat. I look at my classmates; they're just talking endlessly to each other.

Last thing I remembered was I'm beside Natsu near a tree. That day was a shock and I can't probably talk with Natsu normally anymore. Oh well, I'll try to forget that! I bowed my head down to my desk and tried to empty my head.

I could hear footsteps becoming louder and louder. I turned to my head to the side and it's Natsu looking at my face so near that our noses are nearly touching.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" I smirked pulling my head away from him.

He smiled and sit beside me. He slide his hand down to his pocket to get his pencil and opened his notebook. He is drawing something, I can't see it clearly. He held his notebook and showed it to me grinning like a kid. It's a drawing of a girl.

"Who the heck is that?" I asked him trying not to laugh.

He brought out his color pencils and colored it horribly. He smacked it into my face while giggling.

"Is this me? It's so terrible! Haha" I mocked his drawing.

He turned to me. "Oh yeh? You can draw better?"

I didn't mind him and slapped my head down to my desk again. I think he didn't remember anything from before. He still talks to me like a normal person.

The class was finally over. It was totally a boring and worthless day but for some reason I'm smiling. I don't know what is happening with me.

Natsu run towards me wearing his white scarf. It's not even cold but still he wore his scarf! He stood in front of me for a moment and finally talked.

"Hey! The old master asked me to go to this place!" He flipped out a card with writings in it.

"Mizusawa Garden? What are we gonna do there?" I asked him getting the card and reading it thoroughly.

"He said we will try to find the magic ball" He replied pointing at the drawing on the card he gave.

He held my hand and run quickly outside the Academy. He kept running fast and I can't even catch up. I look at our hands and then slipped off my hands out from his.

"Why are we running?" I asked breathing heavily.

"The old man said. Hurry or something bad will happen" He answered sweeping his sweat off.

I don't know why I was dragged into this mess. I don't even know why I helped him. I'm so stupid, I should've said no. But it's ok because Master would be glad if we found the magic ball.

We finally arrived. The grass was cold and the aura of the place is different. The vines from the walls were thick and thorny. The breeze of the wind was caressing my skin, It was really cool. I wiped off the dust on the wall and there was "Mizusawa Garden" written in it.

"We're here!" Natsu said lending me his scarf so that I'll not get cold.

We walked in carefully in the garden looking everywhere. There was a purple light coming from the biggest tree. It was glowing inside the tree.

"What's that light inside that tree?" I asked him.

"It's probably the magic ball" He cautiously walked to the tree.

He used his fists with fire to burn the tree. It didn't burn. I tried to use Taurus to chop the tree. He can't do it either. I sat down beside the tree and sighed.

"Hey! Look! There is something weird written on the tree" He shouted pulling me to the tree.

_CAPRIA CAPORA SUA NUA NAMI CAPRIA CAPORA SUA NUA NAMI CAPRIA CAPORA SUA NAMI_

"It keeps repeating and repeating. Wait let's try to read it" I said nervously.

"Carpia Capora Sua Nua Nami. Capria Capora Sua Nua Nami. Capria Capora Sua Nua" We spitted it out.

Nothing happened. I sat down again and tucked my head.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked feeling unworthy.

I look at Natsu. He is glowing and I am too! I feel strange! My body aches! AHHHHH

*PASSED OUT*

It was pitched black and my body felt numb and heavy. I slowly opened my eyes. I was facing at the sky, It was already night time. I tried to stand up. I couldn't see a trace of Natsu anywhere. Where did he go? I looked at the tree and the shining light was gone. My body still feels strange. I heard a girl's voice behind the tree.

"Lucy... Are you awake?" the unknown voice said.

"Who are you?" I replied walking near the tree. Wait my voice sound different.

As I went behind the tree I fell down. I ran toward the river and look at my reflection. No! It can't be!

Behind the tree was a blonde girl wearing Natsu's scarf...It was me! On the reflection was a pink-haired guy...It was Natsu! Natsu and I swapped bodies!

My mind went black and everything was blurry. I passed out again.

-**TO BE CONTINUED ON THE NEXT ONE-SHOT**-


End file.
